I Love Her Amber Eyes
by Colonel Hawkeye
Summary: Till the end of time, I will stand by your side, and constantly watch your back. ROYXRIZA, WINXED CHAPTER 2 Gun Smoke is now up!
1. Impersonating An Officer

**I Love Her Amber Eyes**

_**MAJOR SPOILERS**_

As far as I know, Riza Hawkeye is one of the few characters in Full Metal that has no past mentioned in the storyline. So, being the ever-creative person I am, I created one. SERIOUS AU, ROYXRIZA. Starts young, ends late.

**WARNING:** I have only seen 8 episodes of the show, and at least read all the manga that's been published. I don't consider myself an expert, but I've educated myself enough to know a persons weaknesses. If I like a show, and don't see enough, I generally educate myself on as much as I can. If I mix the show and the Manga together at some point, please forgive me and stop reading if you don't like it. I've only seen from episode 6, to about 19, so I don't know much. I do know that Hughes dies; therefore I won't use him in the later chapters.

**DISCLAIMER:** Well, considering I'm posting it on a fan fiction site, and it hasn't been an episode, it's safe to assume I'm not the original creator, but for the sake of interest, I only own a really cheap Roy plush that my friend made. I also want to be kind of sorts, and include a few people I used to know that are very dear to me. So when the name is underlined, it's someone I used to know, who is real.

---

A young little boy was standing outside during the Ishvaru war. His father had screamed at him twice to go inside. The girl of the family was inside watching over her frail mother. They weren't the richest people in the world, judging by the fact they were living in an abandon factory with a bunch of other families. The girl walked outside and hustled the boy into the building. Her father was an unsung hero, and until she died, it would remain that way. He was abusive to them, but he had a tough habit he couldn't break. He was one of the few people in the building that was still fighting. Most of the other people were dead already. She took the boy by his shoulders and shook him.

"Jayden, do you want to die? Is that what you're asking for? They'll kill you if they find you! They don't show mercy on people like us!" The older girl was about to scream at him when her mother stepped in and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth, it's ok. I'll take care of it." Her mother gave a reassuring smile to her, and started talking to the boy. Elizabeth took this moment to go outside and see the damage. There was a boy on the other side of the field, but he seemed to not have noticed her. She quickly headed back inside and took her mother's hand leading her away from Jayden.

"Mother, they found us."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. There's a boy outside, he's about my age. It seems as though he didn't notice me, but he's there. He saw someone."

"Go round up the other's. Take them to the basement." Elizabeth gave her mother a quick nod and started rounding up the men and women in the factory, when someone burst through the door. She had everyone in the basement, and locked the door so no one could get in or out. She then joined ranks beside her mother. The boy in the lead had long silver hair, and bright blue eyes. She pushed her mother and brother behind her and stared the man down.

"What do you want with us?" she asked in a cold tone that only those that knew her, were aware she was hiding something. "It's just us. Neither of them, or I, are against the government, so leave. Please." she stated calmly. She was aware she would probably wind up taking a bullet to the chest, and panicked. She held up her hands defensively, and the man glared at her.

"You have any medical supplies? We have a few wounded men that need tending to." Silver said.

"No," she answered. "If we did I would have used it on my mother."

The man aimed his gun at her chest, and she closed her eyes tightly. Jayden took the opportunity of her weakness to tackle the man. His mother screamed, and the man fired hitting her mother in the chest. If she was lucky she could be saved in time. Silver had gotten Jayden off, and tossed him aimlessly across the room. She pulled out a gun she held in her shirt and aimed it at the man.

"It's either kill or be killed, little girl. We need those supplies, where are they?"

"You honestly think that we would have any? We're living in an abandon factory, for heaven sake! You expect us to be able to afford something like that?"

The man glared at her shocked, and she took the moment to shoot him in the arm, causing him to drop his weapon. She felt the muzzle of someone's gun on the back of her head, and heard the soft click of the trigger. She dropped her gun, looked forward, and slowly turned around to face him. It was the boy...from earlier. She took a moment to read his tags, just in case she made it out alive.

"Mustang! Shoot her! She's an enemy of the state!" Mustang was it..? She made sure to commit that name to memory. There would be hell to pay if she died.

"I've been standing here the whole time, General Lockhart. As far as I can see, you're the enemy." he responded and aimed at him.

"If you don't shoot her, it's disobeying a command." he yelled back.

"And if you shoot these people you're disobeying a command. As far as I'm concerned we're both murderer's aren't we?" Something clicked in Elizabeth's mind. 'Private? Why is he talking back to a superior officer?'

"Not if I tell them they were raiders. Or maybe I should say they were rebe---" before he could finish, Mustang shot him in the chest. The man died almost immediately. The boy turned to the woman who had fallen earlier.

"She's gone. Was she your mother?"

Elizabeth nodded solemnly. She ran over to her brother told him what happened, and led him over. "I should tell faith---" he cut her off and took her arm.

"I'll get murdered for this, I know it. There's no time to help her. Grab your brother, and leave." She cursed at him and yelled back.

"I WILL NOT LEAVE MY FAMILY BEHIND!"

"As I understand there is other people her besides you. If we can get back to my camp they can help. The only condition is that you let us take over the building."

"I-I-I Can't! Father would hear no such thin---"

"It's the only way!"

"Just like murder was the only way to save us?"

He bowed his head solemnly in defeat. "I can turn you in as a traitor. Tell them that you shot that man."

"I'm only a girl! What would they do to me?"

"Let the men have their way with you, and kill you."

"Take me too the camp. Jayden, come with!"

"I'm staying with mother!" he yelled back. She nodded and ran off with the man.

---

As he made his way around he looked at her. Those golden eyes were getting to him. "Your mother...she was a nurse, correct?"

Elizabeth nodded, but stayed silent. "She was trying to help those people. What happened...Why did you save us?"

"Not '_Us_', '_You_'. They'll get treated, rest assured, but I was there for you. I've seen you over there; you know how to treat a wound, no matter how extreme. And you can fire a gun. You'll be of good use to us."

"I will **NOT** kill innocent people."

"They won't ask you too. They need nurses, they'll ask you to tend the wounded, and then shove a gun in your hands. Until the war is over, you won't have that problem." he blinked a moment and looked back at her stopping in his tracks, and causing her to fall. "Your mom has tags, correct?"

"Yes...they all say Hawkeye on them. Why?"

"I'm going to get you a uniform...rank of Private, but the only way to get help to those people is if you're on our side. So from now on, you're Private Hawkeye."

"I'm not wearing some dead guy's uni---"

"You won't be. We get new recruits every day. Just pick your size, and I'll give it to you."

"Isn't that---?"

"No, it isn't stealing. It's---"

"Will you **STOP** cutting me **OFF, PLEASE**?"

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"Isn't that going to get you in trouble?"

"No, duck."

"What?"

"Duck."

"Where?" Frustrated at her stupidity, he shoved her into the dirt just as a gunshot went by. "Well...that's twice now that you've saved my life."

"And if we make it out of this alive, I'll thank you by making you a part of my team."

"Whatever."

She wrote down the information he needed and he went into camp getting her a uniform and throwing it at her. "Wear that over your normal clothes. Put your mom's tag on with it."

"I feel weird impersonating an officer."

"Don't be. It'll come in handy in the end."

"What?"

"Just show me a salute."

"Like this?" she put her hand to her head, almost so that it showed only two fingers. He shook his head and walked towards her, bending her palm up a bit, and putting her thumb to her brow.

"There. Now remember that when you have to salute. I know you know 'Attention' and 'At Ease'."

She nodded at him. "Good, now let's go get some help."

As they headed off toward the base, she couldn't help but wonder something was missing. He glanced over and blinked. "Your hair is too long!"

"What?"

"Your hair, it's too long."

"Oh."

"Hold still." He snapped his fingers, and held a piece of metal to where he wanted the flame to stop. Her hair that was once shoulder length was now ear length. "Sorry if it burnt."

"It's ok," she answered smiling. "After all, you saved my life."

He nodded, and came to a halt, saluting, so she did the same. "Lieutenant Colonel Boston, Sir!"

"As you were, privates. What is the status of General Lockhart?"

"Gone, sir. Shot by rebels. I found a place to hide. It may come in use to you, sir. The only stipulation is the people there need medical help."

"Staff Sergeant Marks, Billow, go get two field nurses right away. Private Hawkeye, is it?"

She nodded and quickly corrected herself. "Yes, Sir!"

"Where did she come from, Private Mustang?"

"A new recruit, sir."

"And she has tags?"

"She has served before, sir."

"Privates Hawkeye, Mustang, Staff Sergeants Billows and Marks will walk with you to scout out the building."

"Yes sir." he saluted, as did the other three, and they walked off far enough ahead of the others to speak without being heard.

"Nice acting skills." he yelled at her.

"Shut up, I hardly know you."

"Roy Mustang, Flame alchemist."

"Elizabeth Hawkeye, Medical Nurse."

"Your only 18?"

"20."

"Wow."

"Why?"

"I'm 21."

"Oh. Hey, I want to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Why were you scouting me?"

"You looked like an easy gain."

"Thanks."

As they reached the building, Mustang went in first. Elizabeth was beside him, but Jayden had the gun aimed at Elizabeth.

"Lower the gun, Jayden. No one wants to hurt you," Elizabeth coaxed.

"If you're really Elizabeth, tell me dad's full name." He mumbled.

"Crowley Axel Hawkeye."

"And what's mom's full name?"

"Patrice Lydia Hawkeye."

"And the dog that died last year?"

"Misfit."

"What happened to your hair?"

"I cut it. Well, burned it."

"Oh, mom died."

She gently brushed his hair back. "I know, but with these men we can get Nana a doctor. And we can help father."

"But...why are you in a uni--" she clamped a hand over his mouth.

"It's something I had to do. Don't ask questions."

"Ok."

---

"Riza," whispered Roy as he shook her awake. She must have fallen asleep last night when she stayed to finish his paperwork. It was truly something of a funny thing to see, since she was always sleeping at work. When her eyes focused, she looked at his hand on her shoulder and blinked.

"Roy?"

"In the flesh. You plan on going home?"

"Yes," she answered and gathered her things.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"When I first met you," she answered and walked past him out the door.

------

MEH! I hate how this turned out! IT sucked! I ran out of things to say, because "He Said", "She said" gets annoying, so I stopped putting it. If it gets confusing, let me know and I'll re-write the chapter.

-----JAZMINE


	2. Gun Smoke

**I LOVE HER AMBER EYES**

_Chapter 2: Gun Smoke_

**Summary:** Riza reflects on her first mission as a field agent. Why is there so much blood? Why did he choose her to back him up?

**WARNING:** MAJOR AU! GORE! SHORT CHAPTER!

**DISCLAIMER:** Please, do I even HAVE to post this? You can very clearly see I'm not the creator, and that I don't own the characters. ()

**NOTE:** I forgot to save this when I was half-way through, so it's sort of----not how I wanted it.

---------

**_SEVEN YEARS AGO_**

Around Seven AM Staff Sergeant Riza Hawkeye was roused out of bed to answer the door. When she got there she was amazed to see Sergeant Jean Havoc. Blinking off any drowsiness she went over to get her coat, only to realize she was half naked. After a moment or two, she went to her room, changed into her uniform. And walked off with Havoc. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he answered for her.

"First Sergeant Mustang wants to speak with you." he started off. "It seems they have a field mission for us. You know the new recruits."

She nodded as if telling him to continue; only he didn't. "It's hard to believe it all started when I was away at war. I mean, impersonating an officer to get aid to my family."

Havoc nodded and looked out the window of the car as it was being driven too headquarters. There wasn't much to talk about, but she realized she forgot to put her hair up, and pulled a clip from her pocket twisting it into the usual place, and pinning it. They stopped outside the building, and met up with Mustang in the hall. A moment or so of navigating through the sterile halls of Headquarters and they landed themselves outside of the Lieutenant Colonel's office. All three of them saluted, in witch he returned, and they stood at ease as he spoke.

"As you know, all lower-class men are required to take a field test to see if they can become top-notch militants. The Furher has chosen two, lead by Mustang, the only rule is that you have to Do as he commands, being as he's the superior. If you should not listen to his command, then you shall be demoted one rank. If you can follow the rule, you shall be promoted 2 ranks. Is it clear?"

He waited for no response, as they saluted and left. Havoc was working on stuffing guns into his pockets, and various places on his body, as Mustang slipped on his gloves. Riza stuffed a single gun into her boot. With that done, they walked off. As they were walking Roy was going over the commands, and then muttered "No one will get hurt on my watch".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They stood at different posts among the shambles of what used to be a library. Within the confounds stood a single man walking through the ash, with three others standing guard outside. As the ash cleared Mustang realized that they were out numbered. One alchemist, and three gunmen, against one alchemist and two gunmen. They would surely lose a man here. Mustang looked up enough to see, and weigh his options, yet came up with no plan. Hawkeye looked up and immediately got a plan. She crawled over to Mustang and Havoc. "I have a plan, Sergeant."

He nodded and listened as she spoke. "There's a single pillar on each side of the building. If you can manage to get enough flame for us to run by, I can take one side, and Havoc takes the other. Then you can go for the alchemist. He specializes in Ice. I can tell by the way his hands are shaking. It's not much of a plan, but it might help."

"No, No, I like your thinking, Hawkeye." he put a finger to his chin and looked at her. "We're going with her plan; don't move until I give the signal."

They both nodded and took positions in various spots. As soon as he flicked his fingers, they moved out. Havoc was the first to react. He took out a pistol and took out the middle gunman, then the other one on his side. Mustang ran into the dust, being spotted by one of the gunman and shot him in the side. Mustang grimaced as the blood seeped down his uniform making it a purplish color. Due to the fact he heard something crack he was quite certain it was a rib that it hit. He winced but continued at the man. Taking his time wisely, the man drew a circle and made a wall appear, to which Mustang quickly melted.

Riza held the gun in her hands but couldn't shoot.

When Mustang finally got the man pinned, he heard a single gunshot from Havoc that hit the ice alchemist in the leg. When he had a chance to look up after pinning the alchemists hands down, he saw Riza still hesitant. He cursed and watched as Havoc tried to take the man out. After a moment or two, Mustang finally cuffed the man and shoved him with the police. In a moment of difficulty he watched Havoc put out a cigarette and aim his pistol at the man again. In a flurry of bullets, he realized the man wasn't there.

Havoc tried to shoot again, but was out of ammo. They both looked at Mustang, as the knife connected with his flesh. The gunman took Mustangs arms and pinned them behind him, and the other two watched in horror. The guy was holding his hands so tight he couldn't even snap!

"Havoc, shoot him!" Mustang yelled.

Havoc gave him a sympathetic glance and looked down towards his gun implying he was out of ammo. His only other option was Riza. She wouldn't shoot. He felt himself being dragged by the other man.

"Someone, Do something!" he yelled frustrated.

He felt the knife penetrate his flesh, and looked down as blood trickled down his neck. The man then spoke.

"They call me Sully. Sully the Sullen. You know why? Because I kill people. Just like I'm going to kill this here friend of yours." Havoc shook his head glancing at the man. Rookie Mistake. You don't give out a name unless you intend on killing the person.

Mustang looked to Riza, who got a glance from Havoc who instructed her on how to hold the gun.

"Shoot him, Hawkeye!" Mustang shouted at her.

She got the gun up, and leveled on Sully, but couldn't pull the trigger. Even if it was easy for her, she wasn't going to shoot with First Sergeant so close. "I Might hit you, Sergeant!"

"Don't worry about it, Hawkeye! Just shoot!" She blinked, but still couldn't do it. Then she remembered what her last name meant to others. Always the watchful one, with a heart of ice, a soul of fire, and the aim to match. She held the gun up, steadied it, and fired. She had just barely nicked his ear. The man felt it, and dug the knife deeper into Mustang's neck. She fired again hitting the man's leg, and again for the other leg.

He dropped to his knees letting go of Mustang, who put a hand to his neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but it only wound up burning from the sulfur on his hands. The blood slowly slipped through his fingers, and dripped off of them. Riza then aimed her gun, and fired one last time. She hit Sully, square in the ear. The bullet traveled through the mans head, severing many bodily functions, and came out the other side covered in blood. Sully fell face first into the ground.

Mustang on the other hand was still holding his neck a bit disturbed at the sight. He began to get dizzy, and fell backwards into Riza's hands that carefully took a piece of her undershirt and wrapped it on the wound. He blacked out shortly after that seeing those piercing amber hawk eyes before doing so.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After pacing the waiting room a couple hundred times, Havoc stopped when Riza asked him firmly. He congratulated her on her aim, and eagerness. For once she killed a man...but why? The nurse looked too the two, and called for the one in command. Since he was in the operating room, Riza took the call.

"Staff Sergeant Hawkeye." she heard the other line, listened intently, and nodded solemnly. "Yes sir, I understand."

She went back over to sit beside Havoc. Her hair was disheveled, but it was never really up to begin with, and her uniform wrinkled from Mustang grasping it. It scared her that he almost died in her arms, but it seemed as though something inside her clicked. For some reason she felt like she could trust the man. She was beginning to think she had a crush on him!

The doctor walked out from Mustang's room after situating him, and looked at Havoc and Riza. "Hawkeye, Havoc?" They both came over and bombarded the man with questions. He answered them and looked to the two. "You may visit him now." He then nodded gravely. "One at a time, please." With that said he hustled off.

Riza and Havoc did Rock, Paper, Scissors only to lose to Havoc. She sighed and waited her turn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"How you doing, First Sergeant?" Havoc mumbled as he walked into the room lighting a cigarette.

"Fine. Thank you for caring. Has the Furher called yet?" He asked brushing away smoke.

"Yeah, but Hawkeye won't tell me what he said."

"We probably all failed."

"Nah, getting hurt in action is an honor."

"Yeah, you'll be lucky if you die of Cancer before either of us dies in combat."

"Why are you so ticked?"

"I made an oath that no one would die on my command."

"And no one did."

"No, but I got hurt. So did Hawkeye."

"Hawkeye isn't the one in here, you are."

"You saw the look in her eyes. She couldn't shoot."

"But she did."

"Anyway, man, I hope you get better." Havoc crushed out the cigarette and walked back out to the waiting room signaling for Riza to go next.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hawkeye." he whispered.

"Sergeant." She whispered back. She took a seat in the chair that Havoc was straddling and looked at him.

"It makes me feel so weak being here."

"It shouldn't," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't, Stop lying."

"Yes it was."

"What ever." He tried to get the glass of water by the bed, but couldn't, so she held it for him. "Thank you."

"No problem. So, your not allowed to go back to work, which is a bummer, and your stuck here for...Oh, lets say...a while."

"Yeah, nice prospect isn't it?"

"Well, Command Sergeant Major, what's the next step in your master plan?"

"It's First Sergeant."

"Not anymore. You got promoted."

"What about you, and Havoc?"

"Us too."

"Wow."

"Oh, and Sergeant?"

"Yes?"

"I'll stand by your side. Through all the good and bad times, forever watching your back."

"Thanks. I'll gladly take up arms with you any day, Master Sergeant."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

AWWWWW isn't that sweet? I wanted to point out a few mistakes on my part. My ranks are by Army, I can't remember what order they go, and what are skipped. The only thing I know is that in my old JROTC Corps., CSM was the leader of Color guard. I think that can be safely assumed for any JROTC. If my ranks are wrong, please don't correct me, just go with it. Another thing I wanted to point out is that I can't tell what time-frame it's set in, so if I mix real and unreal please point it out. I mean, I won't put in TV or anything, but it's weird. They have Color photographs, and cars, but they don't have an internet? Well, then again, I guess it would screw up the storyline if Ed bought the Philosopher's stone on eBay. Anyway, for those interested in seeing my old corps, go to http/ www. pvhsjrotc. Org (Just get rid of the spaces)

Thanks again, R&R X2! (Read and Review/RizaXRoy)

J4zm1n3

WORD OF ADVICE: Never break auto mail. Especially if the woman who fixes it has a habit of throwing wrenches.


End file.
